1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, image editing method and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, image editing method and program suitable for editing a captured image on a monitor of an imaging apparatus main unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, for a method of printing an image captured by a digital still camera, methods using DPOF (Digital Print Order Format), PictBridge, etc., have been known. In these formats, a plurality of images are simply allocated to a predetermined positions, and printing is performed using a printer connected to the digital still camera. However, it has not been possible to create an image having a layout that is desired by a user.
Accordingly, a proposal has been made of an imaging apparatus capable of easily performing editing in order to arrange captured images in a desired layout singly by a digital camera (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-115044).